Blind
by StockinCutie
Summary: How did this happen! She's crying blood, how is this possible! Mai please, we need you to stay alive!


How did it come to this?! We were supposed to solve the case, and happily walk back home! But this isn't the case, why did this happen?!

Mai blinked her eyes, confused of the frantic looks everyone was giving her. "Mai...! Your eyes...!" Ayako put her hands by her eyes to cover herself from the grotesque scene. "Why can't I see...?" Mai mumbled, "What is this warm liquid on my hand...?!" She stood up, crying.

As of now, our definition of 'crying' is tears made out of blood. Mai was crying blood, and she's...she's blind.

"We need to take her to the hospital!" Monk yelled, and Lin immediately brought out a phone. I can't keep my cool at this time, I need to hold back my tears. Mai wouldn't like me crying.

A siren could be heard and Mai was immediately taken in. She was wallowing in pain, screaming 'I can't take it anymore'

We later found out that she had signs of a injured head, blind eyes, and a disorder of a trauma. We need to get answers from her, fast.

3 weeks passed, Mai wasn't Mai anymore, still stuck in that hospital sitting up. Staring at nothing, blind. When I mean by blind, I don't mean a blur of image, I mean black, just everything around you is black. The doctor said there was no hope. This is a joke, right? There's no way my Mai would be in so much pain like this. I smiled, and clenched my fists.

We walked inside the hospital room, smiling. We had to smile, or else our hope would be destroyed. "Mai, I don't want to bring this up but, what exactly did you dream? All the spirits in the house was gone after you woke up..." I asked, keeping my cool. "I sacrificed, my eye sight, for the case..." Mai stuttered, but not in a clumsy way, she said it in pain. "Why would you do that?!" I stood from the seat, and shook Mai's shoulder back and forth. She stayed the same, no feelings. "Because...I loved you all so dearly...They said that you all would die if I didn't accept..." She held back her tears and looked down. "There's no turning back on the sin I have made, so I'll say it now" Mai began.

"I'm going to quit" Mai looked back at me, and I looked at her. For the first time in forever, I cried.

I literally cried.

I hugged Mai, ignoring the looks I was getting. "Please don't do that...! I want to have your tea, I want to tease you! I want you to always be around me!" I sobbed. I looked at her, her face still the same. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry" she repeated over and over again while clinging to my black shirt.

Months has passed, it felt like years.

The S.P.R has been quiet, no yelling, no teasing, no nothing. I'm not a believer of Gods, but I gotta ask. Why are you doing this God? Do you WANT me to suffer? Do you WANT me to see everyone around me die? Who's next, my family?

We haven't had a case in days, and time went so fast that I forgot about all the pain I have suffered. I stood up, and informed Lin that I'm paying 'her' a visit. He nodded, and continued to type.

I arrived at the hospital room, but I didn't see anyone in there. A nurse walked in, bringing in clean sheets, and I immediately yelled "Where is Mai Taniyama?!" She looked down, with a sad expression.

"She's dead, she committed suicide not too long ago"

That put the nail to the coffin. I laughed, smiling at the nurse. "Your joking, right? There's no way she's dead!" I exclaimed, gripping the nurse's shoulder. "She's Mai! If she dies, if she dies..." I trailed off, letting go of my grip.

I ran

I ran

I ran some more

I finally reached to S.P.R and panting. "She's gone..." I whispered. "What?" Monk tilted his head, dropping the news paper he was reading. "She's gone, she committed suicide!" I yelled. Silence. Sobs

Sobs is all I could hear

Screaming and crying

Tearing apart and suffering

I wanted to put an end to this.

When I came to Japan, I was ready for sacrifices. But...But I wasn't ready for this.

I laughed, breaking the sobbing party that was being created. I smiled, and opened the windows. "She's gone..." I fell from out the window, and smiled. Maybe I could see Mai again, maybe I could see her smile.

* * *

I awoke, to see myself dozing off on my chair. "Naruuu! Sleeping on the job is bad!" Mai jokingly scolded and smiled.

Her smile

is like a huge wave of happiness

That I will hold onto forever.


End file.
